Wicked Games
by alyosha's madness
Summary: All seems to be going well for Dipper when he finally garners the courage to ask Wendy out but a malevolent spirit from deep within the Gravity Falls forest and a camping trip gone wrong could ruin everything for him. Rated M for later chapters involving possible sexual situations and gratuitous character death.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE 

Though the darkness of the night the rain fell and not unpleasantly so, it was soft cooling. The soothing vibe of the midnight drizzle was not to last as it was soon shattered by an ear piercing shriek abruptly cut short by a sickening **SNAP **and then silence… "_That was Michelle. Another one down, another friend lost. That was it, no more friends_." He was the only one left. This was a realization that struck him hard, if only for a moment but profoundly so. For an instant, just an instant he stopped running and let the rain mix with tears streaming down his face. How could this night have gone so wrong?

This night was supposed to be like any of the other times they camped out in the woods. They'd drink, laugh, and have fun doing all sorts of stupid things just like any normal teens would do in this sleepy-eyed town. But he had to be extra brave and extra stupid tonight when they found that hidden moss covered grave. He had to climb onto the grave had to vandalize the site with everyone else, to mock and belittle the unknown occupant, he **HAD** to answer the call of that ghostly whisper and say yes to its little game. "_What the hell kind of game was this anyways_!?" He could still remember the look of abject horror on Amy's face as that…that…thing rose up. It was in this instant that warm memories of Amy flooded into his mind. Memories of brighter days spent laughing with their friends Michelle, Luke, and Jeff. Memories of school days gone by, talking in the halls or just skipping out on school altogether. Memories of how nice she felt cuddling against him as they spent another night together underneath the covers of her bed.

All these memories were quickly banished though by a single depressing thought. She wasn't here anymore; she didn't make it, just like everyone else. And just like that Alan returned to the reality his body currently inhabited, one filled with darkness and a now steady rain fall. He swept his hands over his face and slicked back his short black hair. Anyone watching him at this moment would see that in his eyes there was resolve. A burning resolve to survive this and live on, resolve enough to win this game of hers, that undead…. whatever the hell she was.

He shook the memories from his head and ran forward, the mud splashing below his feet. He had been running in the direction of the cars hoping to get there in time before that thing "found" him. He was so close to, almost there but, in his fit of confidence and determination to survive he tripped over himself and fell face first into the cold yielding mud. As he stumbled to his feet he felt it more so than heard or saw it, but it was there none the less. Quickly he spun around to come face to face with that which had been chasing him. That which, in one fell swoop, had single handedly ruined his whole life by killing his friends. It looked human enough, like a thin wisp of a 12 year old girl with long black hair and pasty white skin that almost seemed to glow in the dark of the night. But this thing wasn't human. For one, humans have eyes to see with and this thing had none. As for another thing, people can only smile so wide, this thing could literally smile from ear to ear, a true Glasgow grin.

Alan's heart beat faster and faster, impossibly fast to the point where it might burst and a well of ice opened up from within him as the humanoid girl stumbled in a broken manner towards him. She put a finger to her lips as if to shush any terrified scream that might escape his throat and simply said in a raspy, ashen whisper "game over, I found you. And then…..C-C-R-R-A-A-Ck. For Alan the world faded to black. Deeper yet still in the woods an owl caught a mouse attempting to scurry away and began to devour its prey.


	2. Just a Regular Day

Flying, he was carelessly flying towards the ground or maybe he was falling. As the thought occurred to him that mother earth might indeed be "hugging" him at 32 ft./s2 he realized that he didn't care all that much, in fact he felt a contented serenity wash over his being for some reason or another that he couldn't quiet explain. His ordinarily neatly combed auburn mane was driven back as the wind barreled past him, the ground rapidly approaching. He allowed a smile to play across his lips as he closed his eyes in anticipation of the inevitable embrace he would soon share with the earth, Gaia as she was known in Greek mythology, the primordial goddess of land and mother of all gods and titans. A fun fact he couldn't help but share with no one in particular save for himself. Dipper opened his eyes expecting to see the approaching ground but somewhere along the way the scenery had changed and he now stood in an empty parking lot. It wasn't completely empty, however, as there stood Wendy under a single lit street lamp, illuminated like the heavenly angle she was. She beckoned to him and he came. Eyes wide, breath short, chest getting tighter, their lips only centimeters from one another. This was it; the moment dipper had been waiting the whole summer for, the kiss that seemed would take forever to happen was just mere seconds away. She held him close and then….

_Good morning Gravity Falls! The annual Northwest founder's day parade is only two weeks away and for those of you who can't contain your excitement you'll be happy to know that today is going to be another hot one. Perfect for heading down to the local swimming pool and cooling off or catching a movie at our illustrious movie theater now selling real popcorn in three new flavors: man-nana, tire, and goat. Now here's Shady Grove by Among the Oak & Ash to help get y'all in the summertime spirit._

As toby's awkward, scratchy voice faded out and the sweet melody of the Celtic song played Dipper slowly opened his eyes and turned off the alarm trying to brush off the last bit of sleep that still clung to him. He blushed slightly, noticing certain tightness in shorts as the remnants of his dream still bounced around in his head and silently thanked god that the Gravity Falls morning radio show hadn't woken up his twin sister, still asleep across the room, as the teasing would have been both merciless and endless. He lay back down in his bed for a few minutes longer, partially wishing to get a little more sleep and partially to allow the "swelling" to go down. Once satisfied that sleep wasn't to visit him again this morning and "little Dipper" was back in his place he got up and slowly shuffled across the room gently nudging his twin till she began to stir.

"Morn' broseph" came the chipper reply to his prodding. With a much more eloquent start to her day Mabel rose and hopped off her bed. Unlike her twin brother she didn't need some radio show news report to tell her that today was going to be a great day. It was this sort of naïve optimism that carried her through life and was just one in many of her likeable qualities. The twins quickly raced down stairs, scrambling over one another to be the first to sit at the table. A triumphant "yes!" denoted Mabel as the winner whilst her defeated tween brother had to set the table for breakfast, a ritual that was unsettling in its familiarity. Just once he would like to be the one to sitting there gloating while she set the table, but alas, today just wasn't that day.

The twins' great uncle (gruncle for short) Stan shambled into the kitchen soon after Dipper had set the last plate down and began to make breakfast: several slices of toast, slightly charred bacon, and exactly one very runny egg. Truly a proverbial feast considering its frugal origins. None the less, the twins greedily ate the dry, blackened food, Mabel tossing the inedible parts to her pet pig waddles. She cheerfully thanked her gruncle for the meager meal as the siblings raced back upstairs to get ready for the day. After getting dressed it was time for Mabel and Dipper to work at their gruncle's tourist trap, the mystery shack, a place that was strangely devoid of any child labor laws and tourists came to throw copious amounts of money away on Stan's exorbitantly priced "novelties and befuddlements" as the aging entrepreneur had put it. The tourists came and went as the day wore on to both oh and ah at the oddities contained within the shack. Such strange things as the six packalope, rock that looks like a face, the ancient Aztec wheel of money (place money on it and it mysteriously disappears), and the much beloved newest addition to the shack, face that looks like a rock (horrifying yet accurate). Needless to say, the mystery shack put Ripley's to shame. Normally Dipper and Mabel would have the "privilege" of being part of the tour, namely dressed up as one of the attractions. Today was different, however, as they got to help out Soos the shack's portly, amiable janitor/repairman. This lasted for a grand total of ten minutes before the trio grew board of trying to set up the latest attraction, the invisible lava lamp of disappearing change, and decided to see which twin could bounce back the furthest after running head long into Soos' supple belly.

Soon after the third round Wendy showed up for her shift at the shack. With an apathetic sigh, the lanky redhead sat behind the cash register and prepared for another boring day of taking people's money and pretending to do it with a smile. Working at the mystery shack was more of a chore than anything else but she needed the money and, so long as she did her job, Stan let her get away with just about anything which is more than she could say for any of the other jobs around Gravity Falls. With another sigh she reached under the counter and, with some effort, found her issue of Teen Dream magazine right where she had left it the day before. Dipper's cheeks began to glow red as at the thought of the kiss he and his summer crush had shared just hours before in his dream world. Taking notice of Dipper's reddening complexion Soos could help but make an observation "Dude are getting sick or something? You almost look like this fire hydrant I saw one time. It had eyes and everything, just like you. Or maybe it was a dude in a costume, I can never tell." "No, he's just thinking of this dream he had about Wendy last night." Mabel chimed in. "wait, what? How would you even know about that?" Dipper questioned. "Well duh, twin mind link…. plus you talk in your sleep. It's so adorable." At this Mabel began poking Dipper all over. Unable to watch another day where Dipper cowered from his love like a rat cowering from a mouse trap baited with cheese, always wanting what it knew was out of reach, Soos spoke up. "Dude you should like go talk to her and stuff. You know, like a regular person or whatever. Plus, Hambone here isn't going to stop until you do." Worn down from Mabel's constant poking and with a sense that something about today just felt right Dipper finally resolved to do what he had been afraid to do all summer, ask Wendy out. "Ow, ow alright you win I'll talk to her if would just please stop that." Frustrated, Dipper marched over to the cash register, nervous because of what he was about to do and somewhat worried that his sister poking barrage had left a few bruises on his frail form (she really need to learn how to take it down a notch).

Heart beating faster and palms made of ice Dipper walked around the counter towards the Redhead. "Hey there" came his screechy, prepubescent voice. Dipper cleared his throat and tried again, this time noticeably dropping an octave. "ahem…hey there Wendy what's up?" Wendy looked up from her magazine, face noticeably brighter at the chance of any form of social activity. "Oh not much, just thought it would be fun to waste more of my life in service to your uncle. What's going on with you? Stan isn't making you and your sister do that embarrassing rain dance skit for the tourists again, is he?" Small talk, start with small talk and build to something bigger Dipper thought to himself. "Um, no Stan is having us work with Soos today, but we're just messing around…. I flew back fifteen feet after running into Soos." "Hahaha nice one dude" Wendy laughed. Dipper couldn't believe how well this was going, he had managed to make her laugh. Now all he had to do was seal the deal. "So, are you doin' anything later, y'know like after work or something? Because I thought maybe we could hang out." Dipper barely squeaked out the last part of his sentence but he was sure that Wendy had heard him. Wendy had had enough boyfriends to know what he was up to. Dipper's affection for Wendy remained a secret only in his head. Plus she was already dating someone, but there was something adorable about the whole situation that she couldn't pass up. She felt a twinge of pity but decided to throw him a bone anyways. With the slightest hint of regret in her voice she told him of her plans after work. "Y-yeah, the gang and I were planning on this overnight camping trip in the woods. I was going to meet up with them after work, but if you and your sister wanted to come along that would be cool to." It may have been an anemic yes, but all the same, it was a yes. Dipper was so happy that he nearly forgot to respond. "Um, yeah, cool so I'll see you after work then." Giddy with excitement about the possibilities the night may hold for him Dipper let his imagination run wild with fantasies about how he'd win Wendy over. Maybe he'd do it by protecting her from an angry manotaur or maybe by knocking her current boyfriend, Robbie, out with a single and incredible roundhouse kick after he had said or did something obnoxious (This was the most likely scenario as Robbie was prone to obnoxious behavior). Either way it didn't matter, he just knew that things were going to work out for him tonight, he had a feeling.


	3. whispers

Ch. 2

With work at the shack ending and the lazy summer sun beginning its decent behind the gravity falls mountain ranges Dipper was in the attic packing and getting ready for his camping trip with Wendy tonight. "Hmm… let's see, sleeping bag? Check. Flashlight? Check. Inflatable blowup doll… EW! Gross, why is this even up here? So, definite no on that." "Bombs away! Attack his giant head." Mabel screeched in her best impression of a fighter pilot as she lobbed a glitter encrusted paper airplane at Dipper's head. The plane flew rather gracefully through the air before gliding straight into Dipper's forehead. "Ow! What the heck Mabel?" Dipper exclaimed as he rubbed the spot hit by the plane. Great, it was bleeding now. Why did he have to be such a wimp? When was puberty going to grant him a six pack and actual biceps with definition? Oh well, until then he would just have to contend with his "noodle arms." "Sorry Dipping Sauce I just wanted to make sure you were ready to go, Wendy is waiting for us downstairs. Also, I don't think I want to go. Why am I going again?" Dipper sighed. "Because Wendy asked both of us to go and if only I went then she would think something was up." Mabel laughed "no offense Dipper but everyone knows something is up. It would be kind of hard not to know." Truth be told he wasn't happy about his sister coming either. Sure he loved her but she had twice already ruined his attempts to get close to Wendy like forcing him to help her win waddles at the fair instead of preventing Robbie from asking Wendy out or that time when she got him fired from his job as a lifeguard he had with Wendy. Granted, each time it was for a good cause and Mabel meant well, but good intentions can only go so far before they begin to grate on other people's nerves.

As they headed down stairs Mabel couldn't help but comment on the acrid stench that permeated the air "Do you smell a gallon of body spray and sweaty angst?" Sure enough Wendy was downstairs waiting for the twins with her wannabe rocker boyfriend, Robbie. As per his usual attire he had on his black hoody with a picture of a stitched heart on the front and his greasy hair stuck to his forehead like black tendrils. _Why is Wendy even with this guy?_ Dipper couldn't help but think to himself. "Ugh, why are we taking the little fairy princess and his sister with us again?" Robbie questioned indignantly before receiving a playful punch to the arm from Wendy. "Shut up man they're cool. Now let's get going, it's going to be dark soon." She said as they all walked out to Robbie's car packed they're things and left.

The car ride itself was fairly uneventful except for Robbie's ill-disguised attempts to smooth talk Wendy and Dipper's subsequent growing frustration that things were already not going as he had planned. When they arrived at their destination they were greeted by the gang from their last excursion to the Dusk 2 Dawn convenience store: Nate, Lee, Thompson, Tambry, and some new guy sporting a moby warp (probably ironically). Dipper didn't even take the time to commit his name to memory. Together, the twins and the raucous teens embarked down the dirt path that would take them to their destination deep within the Gravity Falls woods. As they walked, Dipper couldn't help but shudder at Lee's now hideously swollen tongue (Nate had dared the poor halfwit to lick a suspicious looking trifoliate plant with red green leaves that Dipper had correctly identified as toxicodendron radicans, poison ivy). He could have warned Lee in time but something about watching another person actually dumb enough to lick poison ivy was just too good to pass up. Though now, as Lee struggled to keep up or even breath properly he felt kind of bad about not stepping up. A gentle nudge to his shoulder quickly snapped him out of the melancholy thoughts of what a horrible person he was. Mabel moved in close so only her brother could hear her "psst, hey man what's your plan to get Wendy tonight? I'm guessing that's why I'm being dragged out here." Dipper's annoyance began to show across his face. "You wanna know a secret about being romantic. Huh huh do ya?" She emphasized each word with a little poke to his soft features. "It's really easy because the plan is to not have a plan. Just go with it and if it was meant to be then she'll laugh at all of your dumb jokes, smile, and ask you to hang out with her." At this point Dipper's frustration had reached a boiling point and he let the whole world know "**Enough, I don't have a plan**!" he shouted to know one in particular. The whole group stopped at turned to look at him. Face visibly getting Redder with each passing second, Dipper couldn't help but stammer out an excuse "I…uh…I mean I don't have a plan to party any harder than I will tonight *heheh* yeah." He flinched at the terrible excuse but everyone else seemed to buy it or they just didn't care as they turned around to begin walking again in awkward silence.

They reached the clearing where they would set up camp just as the sun had set and left the woods cloaked in darkness. The only thing that could be said about the location was that it was remote enough to ensure privacy for any party, or murder, whichever one struck your fancy at the time. Everyone let out a collective sigh, especially lee who dug furiously through every pack looking for some succor to his now blistering ailment. It felt as if they had been walking for hours and no one was there for a nature hike as evident by their excited chatter as they set up camp and a fire; ignited by a single match, a few scattered branches, and what appeared to be a whole can of gasoline that Moby guy graciously provided. Thompson was still wheezing from having to carry the cooler from the cars to the camp site when he opened it up"Huh huh…*cough*…oh man, whew. Ahem, let's gets this party started. Both Dipper and Mabel had hoped that the cooler was full of sandwiches and ingredients for s'mores, but they were disappointed as their innocent naiveté was shattered when the contents of the cooler was revealed to be nothing but beer, everclear, and what looked like some partially eaten donuts (Thompson must have been really hungry). Everyone save for the twins gave out a collective "woot, woot!" Dipper and Mabel both visibly recoiled wondering what they had gotten themselves into.

The night wore on as more and more alcohol was consumed and the cacophony of shouting, music, and drunken, clumsy advances were made when the teenagers' hormones finally started to kick in. Dipper couldn't take it anymore and sighed as he walked off further into the woods. Mabel had long since retreated to her tent attempting to drown out the din of noise with the latest Sev'ral Timez CD. Truth be told Wendy didn't really know what to expect when the guys planned this night and invited her and Tambry to come along but as she slowly lost more and more of her cognizant thought to the alcohol that was shoved into her hand she cared less and less. Lost in the music and company of others she began to relax letting herself go as the party itself became all but a whirlwind to her. People laughed, Robbie played a touching song on his guitar dedicated especially to her (though she could hardly remember the lyrics now), Thompson, Nate, and the hipster guy (no one seemed to remember his name) all had a throwing contest to see who could chuck the heaviest object the furthest (everyone burst out laughing when Nate picked up Thompson and threw him a sizable 5ft.). Somehow through it all she ended pressed up against Robbie as they sat beside the fire. Maybe it was the song he played for her, the alcohol eating away at her ability to make rational decisions, or whatever but right then and there she gave her boyfriend a full on kiss. The sloppy and inexperienced make out session lasted briefly as Lee, miraculously recovered, shouted out "Ha ha oh man, looks like I owe you some money. Nice job man." "N-no you idiot we bet…ugh… we bet him that he could get past first base with her so we l-like don't owe him anything" Nate chimed in. Wendy was mortified, her own boyfriend had bet her friends that he could have sex with her and worse yet, she would have let him. With tears streaming down her face and too ashamed to even look at the circle of her so called friends, Wendy ran off into the woods but not in time to avoid hearing a "nice one, idiot now I'll have to wait even longer" from Robbie.

Dipper ambled along in the darkness not really heading in any particular direction. Sighing to himself he couldn't help but think that he didn't know what he expected this night to be. _Camping, sleeping bags, s'mores... Ugh that was such kid's stuff, a simple and innocent way of looking at the world. They were teenagers, of course they were going to drink. and rock out._ As Dipper neared what appeared to be the edge of a ravine overlooking a moss covered grave site he let his thoughts turn towards Wendy. _What was I thinking? This was such a stupid idea. She already has a boyfriend and she's like 3 years older than me. How was this ever supposed to work out? _Lost in a myriad of what was sure to be the world's most depressing thoughts he never heard Wendy come crashing through the woods, tears streaking down her face.

Visibly, startled Dipper took a step back and nearly fell over the edge he had just been peering over. Something had obviously upset Wendy greatly as Dipper couldn't recall seeing the tomboy shed a single tear, he honestly never thought she would as it would be deemed too "girly" an action by her. Yet, despite popular belief, here she was practically bawling her eyes out. Timidly, Dipper ventured a bold but short "Is something the matter?". Now it was Wendy's turn to be startled as she had thought that Dipper retreated to his tent along with his sister when the party started. Face glowing red from embarrassment she began to wipe the tears from her eyes when an idea began to take shape in her head _Dipper is such a nice kid and he always seems to be there for me and he definitely has a crush on me _(Wendy had found Dipper's backpack of secret love letters to her when gruncle Stan had told her to clean the twins' room as part of her job which at first she thought was a little creepy, but now…). A horrible plan flashed in her mind for a split second but it was enough. _Alright Robbie you want to bet on how far you can get with me, well let's see how you like it when this kid gets farther than you ever could._ Normally Wendy would have thought better of the idea, something that was beneath her, but humiliation, pure rage, revenge, and maybe a little bit of everclear clouded her judgment. She began "It's nothing really. Robbie is being a bigger asshole than usual. He bet on our love life and now I think it's really over this time." Dipper's mind swirled with a torrent of emotions at this news. On one hand Robbie and Wendy seemed to be broken up for good but on the other hand that jerk hurt the girl he loved pretty badly. Never had Dipper experienced such a strange mix of elated anger and disgust. It felt tingly, as he would later come to describe it reflecting on this moment in later years. He knew this was his chance but he had to play it just right and not do something stupid like ask her to go bowling or hang out more at work. "Listen I'm sorry to hear that. I know you two were close but you were right, Robbie is a jerk and if he can't see what a good thing he had then he really doesn't deserve to be with you." Surprised by this so called kid's poignant candor Wendy egged him on "well then who should I be with?" Taking a deep breath and diving in Dipper made his big move "I'm not saying that you should be with anyone, especially so soon after what you went through, but I know I would treat you a lot better if you were my girlfriend." It was an invitation that Wendy's devious plan wouldn't allow her to miss because she knew if she could just get her and Dipper in front of Robbie for a few minutes tonight, he would completely lose it. "Well then, I am happy to be all yours." It was these words that set Dipper's heart on fire as he leaned forward for a kiss and Wendy began to reciprocate the action. Maybe it was the alcohol once again taking its toll on her higher motor functions or it could have been the stinging regret of her actions impairing her somehow, but whatever the case she leaned too far into the kiss too quickly and head-butted Dipper off the ledge.

_Great the best moment of my life finally happens and now I am going to fall to my death because I screwed up a simple kiss._ As this raced through Dipper's mind another funny thought flashed into existence "The lord giveth and the lord taketh away." _Well, thanks a lot god. At least I got to experience a little bit of heaven before actually going there. Man, how far down is th-__**OW**__!_ Dipper landed hard on the soft earth bruised and embarrassed but alive. Looking up to examine his surroundings he immediately noticed two things: that there was no foreseeable way back up and he was now standing in the moss covered grave site that he had been overlooking earlier. Maybe it was the wind blowing through the trees or the mounting concussion, but Dipper thought he could hear a faint and raspy ashen voice whispering to him. "Let's play a game."


	4. let's play

Wendy stood at the edge of the cliff, completely stupefied, still unable to comprehend what had just happened. She had attempted to bait Dipper into a relationship just to piss Robbie off, they were about to share a kiss, and then… **OH GOD! **"Dipper, are you alright?" Wendy yelled down to the kid she knocked off of a cliff silently praying that she didn't accidently kill her boss's great nephew. The "I'm fine but I don't think I can climb back up" from the depths of the abyss made her sigh in relief. He could be in a thousand pieces but at least he was still alive. Still, how was he going to get out of there? There was no way back up, the cliff face was a sheer drop, and walking around could take hours or maybe even days (Wendy had never been this far in the woods, not even her dad would go this far on the camping trips she took with him when she was younger). She hated the thought of going back to the camp so soon after being so completely shamed by her so-called friends but she didn't know where else to turn. "Hold on Dipper I'm going to head back to the camp and see if there isn't any rope or something." It wasn't very reassuring but she hoped it would be enough to keep Dipper calm. Despite her own emotional turmoil she couldn't imagine what it must feel like to be stuck down there right next to that ominous grave site, something about it sent chills running through her being. Not even waiting for a reply Wendy dashed off towards the camp where there would hopefully be a nicely coiled rope tightly woven around Robbie's neck.

Alas this wasn't the scene as Wendy came upon it. Moby guy, Lee, and Thompson were hanging out chatting while Tambry and Nate seemed to have disappeared somewhere and Mabel was probably still in her tent. Only Robbie sat beside the dying camp fire looking more down trodden and forlorn than usual. The very site of him set Wendy's mind ablaze with a torrent of spiteful introspection. Part of her was glad that he was suffering, part of her wanted him to suffer more (maybe by pushing him into the fire), still more and to her disgust a small part of her wanted to forgive him. Some small part of her that hadn't forgotten the time that the two had spent together, a tiny little globule, some aspect of her that had yet to die. The moment she stepped into camp every head turned in her direction. Normally this level of attention would have been enough to unnerve her but her burning rage kept her calm and focused on the task at hand: save Dipper, kill Robbie, go home, and then stare at a wall and rethink everything (again). However, before Wendy could get a word out, Robbie broke the uncomfortable silence that had been slowly building since Wendy's return. "Listen, babe I know what I did was totally uncool, but I want you to know that I've given it a lot of thought and I'm willing to give you another try." _Welp, that kills all the forgiveness I have to give anyone ever_ Wendy thought still in some disbelief that she ever went out with a guy like this. In an emotionless almost mechanical way Wendy moved past Robbie and announced to the group Dipper's current plight, tactfully leaving out how it happened; a twinge of guilt traced her heart at the thought of it all. At this Mabel jumped out of her tent one headphone stuck in her ear and another tangled in her hair, apparently she had been wide awake the whole time. She began espousing some nonsense about a twin mind link and how she knew something had happened to Dipper as she could just "feel it." Wendy put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and guaranteed Mabel that, despite being stuck in a creepy grave site, Dipper was alright. After scrounging around the camp for a rope long enough to reach the trapped kid the group began their trek through the woods towards the cliff where he had fallen from.

Dipper couldn't help but think he was losing his mind as what started as a whisper begging him to "play" slowly grew into an all-consuming cacophony of voices that surrounded him allowing no reprieve.

"I want to play.

Let's play.

Play with me forever and ever.

**COME ON**! Just tell me you want to play!

It will be fun… I promise."

Knowing better than to respond, Dipper blocked the voices out and reached into his vest pocket to retrieve his book with a number three painted over a six fingered hand. Still marveling at what luck brought this book, a bestiary of gravity falls, into his possession that first day of summer. Since then it was never far from his person and was about to prove its usefulness once again as Dipper quickly flipped to the _Malevolent Spirits_ section of the book hoping to find out what he was dealing with. _Let's see here, Gravity falls headless hill house….no that's not it. The Dusk Till Dawn ghosts… horrifying but already dealt with. Aha, creepy graveyard ghost in the middle of the Gravity Falls woods._ On the page there were several photos of the grave site as it stood before him with a hastily scrawled caption that read as such:

Sarah Crulley a.k.a. the smiling death. Sarah was a resident of Gravity Falls until 1857 when she became the only known criminal in U.S. history to suffer being hung, drawn, and quartered, a punishment normally reserved for men accused of high treason in 1300's England. The events surrounding her execution are rather obscure, however, it ought to be noted that it was somehow tied to the disappearance of many village residents and some sort of sick ritualized game Crulley had an apparent affinity for. The spirit has been known to stalk its unmarked grave to this very day. **Warning**: do not approach the grave site, do not make contact with her, avoid playing any "games", and, failing all of the above, run like hell and don't get caught.

Dipper swallowed hard as he read the last sentence. So far he had already broken two of the book's commandments and was well onto breaking commandment number three if he didn't find a way out of there and fast. All he really had to do was wait for Wendy to return and not answer any of the voices. He began to silently pray to himself that she would return soon with help.

Dipper's prayers were soon answered as Wendy arrived at the cliff with the rest of the gang in toe. Mable was the first to get to the edge. She knew her brother was just fine albeit stuck for the moment but something about this whole situation felt wrong to her, something she couldn't quite put into words. Like an animal caught in a trap waiting for the thing that trapped it to return, she could just feel that something horrible was going to happen and they were speeding towards that moment. She yelled down to her brother "Dipper! Wendy told us what happened. We found some rope so you can climb back up." "Alright just get me out of here!" Dipper shouted back to her. Something in his voice worried her. He sounded scared, almost panicked by something and… did she hear voices? Was someone down there with Dipper right now? She couldn't tell, Gravity Falls had always been a strange place of boundless wonder to her, but she wasn't blind to the dangers it posed either and hearing her brother scared and alone at the bottom of the cliff made her want to expediate his rescue all the more. The rope was lowered and everyone held on ready to pull Dipper up, save for Robbie who hung back. Dipper was relieved to see the object of his great egress laid out before him; however, it would seem that lady luck was decidedly against Dipper tonight. He was halfway there, halfway to the edge of the cliff and then he could put this whole incident behind him but as he climbed higher the earth under his feet gave way. For the second time that night Dipper fell from some obscene height only to land on head once again, he spared himself a few moments to consider the very real possibility of brain damage before remembering his surroundings once again.

Up above the group felt the rope go slack as Dipper fell. An apathetic "Great" was all Robbie had time to get out before the ground began to give way as the remains of the rather unstable cliff came crashing down along with the rest of the teens. Miraculously everyone survived the fall and no one seemed hurt from the fall. The group breathed a collective sigh at their good fortune until moby guy, Dave as his mother would sobbingly cry out his name to the investigating detectives, let out a pained moan. Somehow he had made it through his landing just fine until debris from the rapidly disintegrating cliff face crushed his leg into a bloody pulp. Dave was able to get out one more howl of excruciating agony before the whispers of Sarah Crulley were upon the group and like a wall of water during a tsunami they washed away all sound.

"Hehehehaha…. More, more. I want to see more blood."

"Let's play. I haven't played with anyone in ssssooooo long."

"I promise I'll give you a head start."

"Just play with me."

Frustrated with how the night had gone so far and unable to take it anymore Robbie made what was arguably the dumbest mistake of his life as he shouted back into the void "Fine then, you fucking bitch you want to play well then let's play."


	5. game on

"Fine then, you fucking bitch you want to play well then let's play."

The color in Dipper's face drained almost instantly as Robbie shouted this in response to the disembodied voice of Sarah Crulley, completely unaware of the consequences of his actions or the rapidly changing parlor of Dipper's skin. The swirling voices that had berated the group ceased and for a moment the world seemed almost peaceful under the starry sky. However, as is with all peace, it was not meant to last. A piercing scream rang out into the night. It was soft at first as if coming from somewhere far away, but quickly grew into such a terrible and blaring sound that even Robbie could swear he felt it in his soul. The ground surrounding the unmarked grave heaved and groaned before completely shattering and the twisted form of Sarah Crulley crawled up from the depths of the earth like something out of a late night zombie flick. In appearance she was a twelve year old girl, wearing a tattered grey dress with pale white skin and badly distorted facial features.

Dipper was surprised by her appearance as he had expected the perpetrator of a series of murders to be someone older; then again he had read in his book that tormented spirits often take on the appearance of how they existed at some point of great trauma in their lives. Maybe the twisted appearance of Sarah Crulley was a reflection of her inner turmoil caught between the innocence of youth and adulthood when she had experienced this supposed trauma. Either way it didn't really matter, something wicked in her demeanor terrified Dipper to his very core. The wind howled in and out of her empty eye sockets as a grotesque grin spread across her face. In that same smooth, ashen voice Dipper had just heard shrieking at him from a million different angles moments before, she uttered this with all the innocence of a child "Alright, how about we play hide and go seek. You hide and I'll kill you. It'll be so much fun." She finished with laughter that sounded broken in a way. In some parts it was like that of a child in others it was like that of an old woman's laugh, haughty and dry, but always alternating between the two never finding a median.

Till then everyone had been staring at the newly risen Sarah Crulley transfixed by the site of her, but something in her laugh brought them crashing back to reality First they panicked, then there was screaming, and finally they ran. It was every man for himself and you had best hope you weren't left behind in the chaos. Everyone scattered in different directions. Dipper barely had enough time to note how perfectly still Crulley was almost as if fleeing was exactly what she wanted them to do. Something didn't feel right about this situation and Dipper couldn't fight off the nagging feeling that they had forgotten something important, but when one runs for their life one rarely devotes much time to such superfluous thoughts beyond escape. The group made it a whole twenty feet before what exactly the important thing was made itself known. "**Help! **Come back. You assholes forgot me." Dave yelled in a shrill voice. Everyone stopped in their tracks and doubled back. Dipper facepalmed, he couldn't believe they had forgotten about Dave, the poor kid had gotten his leg crushed by the falling debris from the cliff side and couldn't move. Dipper made it back first and hid behind some bushes, planning on what to do next when he was joined by Robbie, Wendy, and Mabel. Thompson and lee were nowhere to be seen. Maybe they had gotten lost in the woods or something, but that was an issue to be dealt with later. Robbie was the first to break the silence "Well, kid how do we fight that thing? You're the one deals with this weird, creepy ghost stuff, right? Just do what you did last time and swing a bat at it or something." Dipper was shocked. It was surprisingly humble for a guy who usually rushed head first into situations to rely on someone else, especially someone he considered inferior. Dipper's shock quickly dissipated as fear began to set in again. The last time he dealt with malevolent spirits he didn't swing any bats, more like danced at them and all the book ever told him was to give the spirit what it wanted, but what if all it wanted was your blood? Dipper cradled his head in his hands and rocked back and forth. Never had he felt so powerless as he did in this moment, not knowing what to do or where to go. _You're going to die in these woods_ flashed through his mind sending him careening over the edge of sanity and into a mini panic attack.

Whilst Dipper was in the midst of his little freak out session Crulley had been inching ever closer towards Dave, stumbling as bones creaked and twisted under her skin. The pain in his leg had been unbearable but there was something about a grinning monster shambling its way to you while you lay pinned under a rock that really makes one forget such agony. As he became lightheaded due to blood loss his mind flashed back to that moment when he was asked to come on this trip. He didn't really have friends to hang out with and the redheaded girl was pretty cute. He didn't really know the guys all that well (one of them may have been named Nate or something like that). Dave was just ecstatic to finally have people to hang ou—**RRIIIPP! **Something had just been torn apart… oh god it was him! Sarah had finally reached her target and wasted no time digging her deceptively powerful arms right into Dave's chest. Bone splintered and flesh was rent as she tore deeper into his thoracic cavity. Dave laid there helpless, issuing only soft gurgling as he choked on his own blood. The teens could only sit petrified by the gruesome site as it lay before them half hoping they were having a nightmare, a nightmare they would all wake up from soon. Sarah hummed to herself as she went about her grisly work "hhhmmm…. Hmhmhm… hehehahaha, you should have picked a better spot to hide in. I found you right away." Once again in a voice that was soft and innocent like that of a child's yet her words were cruel and remorseless, a knife wrapped in silk.

Dave was almost certainly dead as Crulley picked him up and carried him off into the woods opposite to where the teens were hiding. As soon as the last of her twisted form disappeared into the darkness of the woods the teens ran. Dipper had never run so hard in his life, he ran until his lungs felt like they were no longer taking in air and his veins pumped liquid fire. Then he ran some more. Only when the group reached a clearing in the forest and they could be sure that no murderous ghosts had followed them did they rest. The effects of watching another human being torn apart had left its mark on the group. Wendy couldn't stop shaking, Robbie was babbling incoherently (a strange mix between apologies and survival plans), and Mabel couldn't stop crying. Dipper knew she would never be the same joyful girl he had come to love as his sister again, if she survived that is. While the group came to grips with their terrifying new reality two forgotten members of the original nine were toughly enjoying themselves.

Tambry and Nate had snuck off from the camp site and were completely unaware of the current situation. What had started as an innocent, inebriated walk in the woods with playful banter slowly escalated to making out and then intensified to something much more. Sweat cascaded down Tambry's body in the hot summer air as she rocked up and down driven by powerful, lusted instinct. She let out a soft moan as Nate, still a little drunk, fondled her breast while groping her backside. The lovers were in the process of shifting into a more relaxed position when Tambry noticed something. It was far away but it seemed to almost glow bright white set against the dark background of the forest. It was impossible to deny that something was there but it was too far away to make out. She only saw it for a second before it disappeared from view, obscured by trees and foliage. Too caught up in reaching that final release she paid the strange vision little mind and got back to the task at hand. A few minutes later both her and Nate were close to orgasm when Tambry looked up to see the illuminated figure again standing beside one of the many trees that had given the two much needed privacy. This time, however, it was closer than before, it starred at them watching their little show with rapture. _Alien!_ Was the first thought to cross the social media obsessed teen's mind. The clouds moved away from the moon and in the pale light the figure took on a more human appearance. Tambry only had time to let out a soft *gasp* before the figure quickly darted behind cover once again. Now feeling more than a little creeped out, she tried to get Nate to notice the figure as well. "Hey*moan* Nate, stop for minute would ya. I think someone is watching us." Letting out an exasperated groan Nate did stop his movements for a second. "What do you mean babe, did you see someone." "Yeah" Tambry whispered "I think it one on those kids that Wendy brought with her. Hehehe, don't worry kid mommy and daddy are just hugging." At this both intoxicated teens burst out laughing after which they quickly got back to business. Nate laid Tambry on here back and began to pump into her when he looked up. Never in a million years had he expected to see the small, pale frame standing no more than a few feet away. It stared at him with unseeing eyes, the black caverns of her sockets burned into his very being. The mouth usually twisted into a wide smile now hung in a frown. The last thing they ever heard was "I found you."


	6. The Tree of Human Suffering

Leaves, fallen branches, and vines whipped past as the pair ran through the forest maze. Thompson chased after Lee who, at this point, was little more than a red blur that led him through the trees. He huffed and wheezed onwards as sweat flowed from every pour and somewhere among the frenzy of thoughts racing through his mind, he silently cursed himself for every burger or bit of candy eaten. Even still, the image of that monster tearing Dave limb from limb was more than enough motivation to keep him going. In their haste, both Lee and Thompson had been separated from the rest of the group; Thompson could only hope the others were alright as he struggled to keep up with Lee.

Meanwhile, the other surviving members of the group were still reeling from what they had witnessed. Dipper had tried to talk to Wendy for the first time since their "almost kiss" but was quickly rebuked. Something told him that it didn't have to do with their current predicament entirely; she had seemed a little off ever since they met in the woods by the cliff's edge. Normally he would push the subject but staying alive was now at the forefront of his mind. At present he was simultaneously plotting his salvation and trying to comfort Mabel; hopefully he could coax her out of sweater town. Staring at the sweater that now covered his sister (a purple mass embroidered with stars and moons) Dipper attempted contact. "Come on Mabel I know things look bad now but we aren't going to last very long out here if we just stay put. We need to get moving." Her subtle shifting underneath told him that she was moving further into the purple folds on her safe place. Mustering all the patience left within him Dipper spoke in his best loving brother voice "Hey Mabel, do you remember what you told me before we moved here for the summer? You know, about how mom used to sing that song to you to calm you down whenever I would sleep over at a friend's house or go camping with dad? Because you missed having your twin around right? Not being close to your other half or whatever you called it?" A small "uh-huh" issued from the magenta mass. "Do you think maybe you could sing it for me again? Do you remember the words?" Dipper didn't hear any confirmation but he could see Mabel shaking her head, no, from underneath the sweater. "Do you think you could maybe just hum it for me?" Without receiving any reply a small but steady humming began to issue from the sweater. Quiet at first but slowly growing in volume. Dipper began to hum along with Mabel and before long he could see the top of her head poke out from the top. He helped her get her head through the hole and breathed a sigh of relief as Mabel began straightening her hair and drying her tears. They may still be doomed but at least his sister was back, in one form or another.

Robbie's frustration had been growing all night. First his girlfriend had brought that know-it-all kid and his sister with her to the party, then she dumped him after Lee exposed his bet, and now this whole situation was happening! He couldn't take it anymore and what rational thought not eaten by the alcohol was slowly leaving him with each passing second. He felt like he had to hit something and Dipper was the perfect target. He quickly crossed the distance between them and yanked Dipper into the air by his vest. "What is it with you kid!? Why is it that whenever there are ghosts or monsters you're around? And what was that back there? Why didn't you help Dave out? How do we stop that thing?" The questions were fired with such rapidity that even Dipper had trouble keeping up. Suddenly Wendy rushed Robbie and knocked Dipper out of his hands. _She really does care _he thought as his heart sored at the gesture. "Back off Robbie! He doesn't know how to beat this thing anymore than you do. Our best bet is to get out of these woods and send help for the others…if they're still alive." The last bit added with less bravado and more of a whimper. Still you had to hand it to her, despite the rapidly deteriorating situation, she was able to come up with a more sensible plan than the others. Robbie was about to give his retort when he was cut short by the sound of screaming abruptly silenced by a sharp _Snap_!

Thompson didn't know what had happened. He had been following Lee through the woods when it appeared as if he had tripped and fallen to the ground, but upon closer inspection he had been tackled by the same creature they had seen eviscerate Dave. Lee screamed in pure fright while the monster gleefully announced "I found you" before she silenced Lee the same way she silenced Dave. The wet tearing sounds of flesh being ripped apart echoed throughout Thompson's mind as he silently, guiltily thanked himself for being unable to keep up. That is until he stepped on a fallen branch while backing up from the gruesome scene. Now cursing himself, Thompson ran for his life as Crulley effortlessly kept pace. An ecstatic and insane glee evident in her features.

Hearing the screams of their friend, Robbie, Dipper, Mabel and Wendy dashed off in that direction. When Thompson came scurrying out from the brush a few yards in front of them, they breathed a collective sigh of relief. At least one of their friends was alright. They were about to call out to him when suddenly Thompson tripped and fell over. It looked as if he might get up when suddenly the newly risen Sarah materialized from the darkness and wasted no time in jumping on his chest, effectively pinning him to the ground. Thompson begged and pleaded for his life but there was no remorse. Mercy was something that had left the twisted form of Sarah Crulley long ago. The teens could only watch in horror as she uttered a low growl "Now you are found as well…so slow." She balled her abnormally long fingers into fists and began pounding on Thompson's head. Each blow left its mark *SMACK, SMACK* the sound of raw meat being thrown against the pavement again and again. Visibly shaken, Mabel tried to bring the group back to reality. "Come on guys we've gotta help him. I don't care if we don't know how to fight her we have to try someth~**CRACK**!" Thompson's skull spit open from the sheer concussive force of so many blows. Blood flowed freely from the open wound and he quickly faded away. Grinning that same horrible grin as before, Sarah picked Thompson up by his leg and dragged the body into the woods just as she had done with Dave.

No one could believe what they had just seen, another friend had died right before their eyes, one that they had known for a long time, one that they actually liked (or at least one with a car). Once again they fled. No one knew where they were going but running was easier than coping with what just happened. They ran through the trees over fallen logs and past the various mystical wonders held within the gravity falls woods. Wendy was at the head of the group, her lanky legs made her a natural runner. Suddenly she stopped dead and it didn't take long for the group to realize why. Stretched before them lay the most horrible sight yet. There were bodies, lots and lots of bodies strung up or impaled upon a tree. The mangled and broken limbs of the victims appeared as extra branches for the tree like some macabre art project. No one in the group could speak; they just stared, transfixed, held by the horror before them. A sudden rustling in the bushes jolted them back to life as Sarah Crulley walked out from the brush still dragging Thompson's wasted form. She laughed to herself as she threw him onto one of the branches, impaling him and thus adding one more body to the tree. The bones under her skin creaked as they became disjointed and her form took on an even more inhuman appearance as she scurried up the tree like a spider to where she had impaled Thompson. The whole scene reminded Robbie of something from _The Grudge_. She did something to Thompson's face, rehanged her joints, and leapt into the night (presumably to hunt for more victims).

The teens stood where they were for what seemed like hours, too afraid to move, but eventually morbid curiosity took over and they decided to examine the tree. The scene was even more gruesome up close. People were hung from the tree some by their necks others by whatever appendage was still attached to their torso. Others were impaled upon the branches of the tree as if it were some warped, perverted trophy wall. Truly though, the most horrifying aspect wasn't the mangled, broken limbs or the torn flesh. No, it was the faces. As the group approached they realized what Sarah Crulley had been doing to Thompson when she crawled up to him. No matter how badly damaged the body or what they may have suffered at their end, each face had its eyes removed and the mouth sewn into a horrid smile just like Crulley's. _I guess now we know why she was called the smiling death_ Dipper thought grimly. He quickly flipped through his number 3 book, finding the section on Gravity Falls land marks, he read aloud to the rest of the group (mostly to keep his mind off of the sight before him).

_The Tree of Human Suffering: This tree is one of the more gruesome landmarks in Gravity Falls. It is known to appear to individuals with the darkest souls or those marked as "condemned" _(Dipper couldn't help but *gulp* at this part)._ The tree has had many uses over the years like suicides, hiding spot, etc. Though most often it takes on the form best suited to the user's needs. The tree has been most notably used by the likes of Rex Barber, Jon Heder, and Sarah Crulley._

As Dipper was about to continue on Wendy let out a sharp *gasp* as tears formed in her eyes and strangely enough, Robbie was sharing her reaction. Dipper couldn't understand why, sure it was a grotesque sight, but after everything they had been through tonight he was beginning to harden inside. It wasn't until Dipper walked over to them and examined the broken form hanging from the tree that held their gaze did he fully comprehend. The features may have been badly mangled but the tattoo on his neck and the short black hair slicked back was a dead giveaway. He, Dipper Pines, was staring at _THE_ Alan Greenly. The case had been made famous across the country not more than a year ago. Something about the sleepy town of Gravity Falls being rocked by the disappearance of their high school quarterback Alan and his friends: Michelle, Amy, Luke, and Jeff. The story had made national news and Dipper had to admit that he had been rather excited to go to Gravity Falls this summer because of it. He didn't know if he would get very far, but the tantalizing possibility that he might solve the Greenly disappearance and be recognized as a professional sleuth really spoke to him. However, now that he had solved the mystery, it didn't really matter to him anymore. Something about staring death in the face made him rethink his whole career choice. Maybe a job as a quiet job as a university professor would be less terrifying. It was at that moment a sudden realization struck Dipper. "Hey! This is Alan Greenly the Gravity Falls high school quarterback. So guys must've known him right? Or maybe either of you knew about him? I was only asking because I heard about the case and I wanted to…" Dipper finished the last part rather lamely as the rage in Robbie's eyes became more and more visible with each word spoken. "OF COURSE WE KNEW HIM! Dumbass. He…he was our friend and he was the one who introduced me to…..to Wendy." At the mention of her name Wendy simply looked away, the memory apparently too painful for her. Dipper too looked away; ashamed at how stupid and insensitive he had been, asking about their friend when they clearly wanted a moment of silence.

Mabel sat apart from the group. Kneeling with fresh tears streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't move and could no longer retreat back into her safe place, sweater town. The world had been cruel to her; it had taken sweater town and her innocence along with it. She could only kneel there staring up at the bodies of the other teens in their group. Tambry and Nate hung naked impaled on the same branch together forever, Dave's body was so broken that she only recognized it by the Moby hat, Lee was in much the same shape, and then of course there was Thompson hanging just above the others. Mabel would have alerted the rest of the group about the fate of the others but she thought it best that they didn't find out just yet. They seemed distraught enough with the corpse they were staring at. Her thoughts began to drift back to home, her family, her friends, and happier days she and her brother had spent in Gravity Falls with their Gruncle Stan. Just then Mabel saw it, a flash of white amongst the decaying and the dead. Quickly she reached into the mass of bodies and pulled out a single sheet of paper. It looked as if it had been tacked to the tree long ago with a hastily scrawled message but its significance was obvious. She quickly rushed it to her brother who would undoubtedly be able to make use of it.

At that moment Dipper was alone again wishing that he could take the whole day back. No asking Wendy out, no "almost" kiss, no ghosts or ghouls, and more importantly no death. He would just sit in the Attic of his Gruncle's house reading another Hardy boys-esque novel while Mabel read her Teen magazine talking about all the boys she would like to kiss. It wasn't much but he could be happy with that. Suddenly a sheet of paper was thrust in front of him and like a divination from on high his prayers seemed answered. The sheet itself was old and beginning to yellow helped by the gore that covered the page, but it was easy enough to see that the page and handwriting were the same used by the author of the Dipper's number 3 book. Dipper was elated for the moment, maybe the mysterious author had found a way to escape this madness. The note was so hastily scrawled and splotched with blood that reading it was made difficult but Dipper did his best as he read aloud.

_Not much time now. She's after me, always after me. The others are dead no one else made it. I tried to help Mark but his foot was stuck. The metal, it was so tight. I tried to pull him free but I couldn't so I left him to die, give __**her**__ something to play with, slow her down. Mark screamed for hours. I won't though. The only way to beat her is survive her game for a month. She will follow you no matter where you go but on the sunrise of the last day she will fade away into the darkness. If you are reading this you must be playing her game as well. Don't lose hope. I have spent many years studying the wonders of Gravity Falls and have set up a cabin with food and a number of spells and incantations designed for situations like this It's not far only a few hundred yards due north from here…..the problem is getting to it before she gets you._

It sounded as if the author had troubles of his own while unlocking the mysteries of Gravity Falls maybe even a mental break down or two. Dipper wondered if the author ever made it to his bunker, maybe he didn't and was now hanging on the tree just above him. Just another victim hidden amongst the mass of bodies. It didn't really matter because for the first time Dipper felt hope that they might survive. One small sliver of hope. "So wait, all we have to do is make it to this cabin place, wait around for a month, and that monster will just leave us alone? That's dumb." ladies and gentlemen I give you Robbie, a true beacon of wisdom (rolls eyes sarcastically). Naturally, the group descended into chaos after Robbie's insight. Dipper thought the cabin was their only shot, Robbie wanted to double back and head for the cars, Wendy argued for a group staying at the cabin while one person went to alert the authorities, and Mabel…. well, she offered up a very Mabel-esque solution. It wasn't until Dipper climbed up on a fallen log and shouted "enough" did the clamor finally die down. "Listen to yourselves fighting. I know it has been a rough night and I am about ready to throw in the towel here but I have been following the author of this book for the whole summer and he has yet to let me down. I think our best bet is to listen to his advice and try for the cabin. If you don't want to go that's fine but I'm going to go for it and I am leaving right now!" Wendy had to secretly admit to herself that this "little kid" showed some serious moxie and it kind of turned her on.

Before anyone could react or offer up an alternative a low and soft humming could be heard coming from the nearby brush. Everyone spun around to find the source and to their horror the faint outline of Sarah Crulley could be seen standing amongst the trees. There was no time to act, she would be on them in seconds and this game would be over even before the passing of the first night. Robbie inched closer to Wendy and whispered "Hey babe, let's ditch these kids, we can still make it if she has someone to _play_ with. You know like the author of that page did. So, what do ya say? Come on let's go!" Wendy couldn't believe what she was hearing. First Robbie made a bet that he could sleep with her, then he acts like a jackass this whole time (not mention provoking Crulley in the first place), and now, after everything the group had been through that night, he wanted to throw the twins to that creature!? Wendy couldn't take it anymore. With her energies and emotions completely played out she snapped and rationality left her. "You're right, she should have someone to _play_ with" were the last words she spoke to Robbie before grabbing him by his hoodie and throwing him into the waiting arms of Crulley. Robbie could only watch wide eyed as Wendy and the twins ran, soon to be enveloped by the shadows of the forest.


	7. The Cost of Victory

_That didn't just happen, it couldn't have. She wouldn't do that to me! Right? _Robbie's mind reeled as he stumbled backwards towards the waiting arms of death. They say that when you die you see your whole life flash before your eyes and while that may be true for the terminally ill, those who have less leisure time while dying only see bits and pieces like a swirling vortex of memory fragments. Unfortunately for Robbie, his mind was on permanent repeat of the last five minutes. Crulley appeared and he inched closer to Wendy suggesting they use one of the twerps as bait and after that it was all a blur. His girlfriend, ex-girlfriend (he had fucked that up), grabbed his hoodie and threw _HIM _at the monster….she threw him. Things weren't always perfect between the two but Robbie honestly believed they had a connection. With the thoughts of Wendy's betrayal constantly repeating itself in his mind Robbie quickly became numb to the world. He barely felt Crulley's icy cold fingers wrap around his head or the quick jerk upwards that soon followed and then….all that was Robbie vanished from this mortal life.

_Did that just happen? Did __**SHE **__really just do the unthinkable?_ Wendy still couldn't believe what she had just done. Sure he was an ass, but throwing Robbie to his death? That didn't sound right to her. It was as if her body moved on autopilot and it was by the graces of this same autopilot that she now kept pace with the twins running as fast as they could towards the cabin. Part of her was mortified by her actions and wanted desperately to go back to save her ex, to make it all better with a hug and a _sorry_. Still yet another part of her, a guilty part, was not so very mortified. Robbie had always been an asshole and tonight he had been an exemplary asshole as well she had moved on. She was a little afraid to admit this to herself, owing to the age difference among other things, but Dipper had been slowly growing in her heart ever since he first arrived. Sure he could be a tad bit quirky and awkward, but he had also been a good friend, a brave and intelligent person, and a loving brother to his sister. He was kind, he was safe and maybe that was what she needed now more than ever. She couldn't help but smile to herself every time he tried to impress his not so secret crush and maybe that "almost" kiss by the cliff was more than an ill-conceived attempt at revenge, maybe it was the start of something wonderful. One thing was certain, if she ever got out of this situation she would apologies to Dipper for ever thinking of him as just a little kid.

Once again, Wendy found herself at the head of the pack; the long legs that made her stand out in grade school now a blessing in disguise as the twins grew breathless running beside her. Each pump of her legs taking her far from that horrid tree and the twisted form of Sarah Crulley. Without warning Mabel stumbled forward and fell, her foot caught under what looked like bramble (ordinarily it is supposed to be found in the British Isles, Gravity Falls was strange indeed). She frantically began clawing at the thorny braches, the fear of being left behind evident on her face as her tears and sweat congealed on her cheeks. Wendy skidded to a halt and turned to help but Dipper was faster. When it came to his sister, he could be quite athletic. After a few minutes of tearing and pulling at the thorny vines Mabel was able to jerk her leg free. Blood oozed from the open wounds on Dipper's hands as Mabel embraced her brother barely sobbing out a "Thank you." Before they could get moving again they heard it, that same ashen whisper that surrounded them at the grave site, the same one that had been hunting them all night, now less of a whisper and more of a sing-song rasping "Found you. Haha…don't run, can't run, mustn't run. Too close, going to get you." It was true that they didn't stand much of a chance to begin with. Even with Robbie playing the part of a distraction, beating Crulley to the cabin in a full on sprint was too much to hope for. She was fast, unnaturally fast, because apparently being dead grants you a speed boost. Wendy had known that it was a long shot from the very beginning, Crulley had them outmatched and even if they could escape who knew if the cabin was still standing, maybe it had fallen apart years ago, the rotted decaying wood crumbling down. In their hopeless situation Wendy couldn't help but feel a certain benevolent, altruistic feeling come over her. Suddenly she didn't matter anymore she wasn't part of the equation she could live or she could die and it would ultimately be pointless. The twins though, they mattered they had bright futures ahead of them and no matter what they were going to survive. Wendy looked over at Dipper, she knew what she had to do but she also knew she would regret not telling him should the worst occur. "Dipper? Do you know that feeling you get when you are about to do something really stupid? Something you don't want to do but it's still something that has to be done?" Dipper cocked his head and gave her a look of utter confusion. He didn't know what she had planned. Crulley could be heard humming loudly in the distance. "I need to tell you something. Tonight by the cliff, it was all a lie. I knew that you liked me and I was going to use that to make Robbie jealous. Dipper, I am so, so sorry for putting you through that. I was angry and a little drunk and I…. and I should never have even thought about doing that to you, but I did." The level of hurt that registered on Dipper's face crushed Wendy's soul more than anything they had witnessed tonight, yet she was determined to tell him everything. Crulley's song could be heard more clearly with each passing second. "I know what I did was wrong and you can hate me all you like afterwards but right now I need you to listen to me. It wasn't all a lie. I really do like you, as something more than a friend and maybe that's why I continued to stay with Robbie for so long, because I was afraid of what these feelings meant and how my friends and family might react, but I don't care about that anymore. I'm sorry for what I did but I want you to know how….how I feel right here and now." Dipper was left speechless; he didn't know what to say anymore. It's a strange mix of emotions when your crush simultaneously confesses to such a deep betrayal and love for you. His mind was a whirlwind, a typhoon, a hurricane. She loved him and that was good but she betrayed him in such a way that forgiveness would be hard to impart. The storm raged in his mind for only a minute as a single clear thought cut through the calamity. _Why is she telling me this now?_ Before anyone had time to react to Wendy's shocking admission of guilt, Crulley came waltzing through the woods, her Glasgow smile ever prevalent.

Without even a second thought, Wendy threw herself between the twins and Crulley as mother bear would protecting her young. Surprise registered over both twins' faces as Wendy shouted her final command, a simple "Go! I'll catch up with you later!" This thing had messed with the rest, now it was going to mess with the best. Dipper realized the sacrifice Wendy was about to make and stood rooted to the spot partially out of shock and fear but also because he was simply tired of running, tired of being used, and tired of never getting what he wanted. It wasn't fair that he helped everyone else get what they wanted (usually at his expense) and now with love in sight, it was about to be violently taken from him. He wanted her affection, he wanted answers, he wanted... His train of thought was interrupted by an abrupt jerk on his vest that pulled him away from the scene. Mable had seen her brother's determination to stay and fight prompting her to quickly drag him away, obeying Wendy's last command. With one twin pulling the other to safety and tears in her eyes, Wendy charged the demonstrable Crulley head long. As she quickly approached ramming speed she thought to give one final message "Dipper, no matter what you think of me, I really did l-_**Thwap!**_" Blood splattered the ground and surrounding foliage as time stopped for an instant. Death had never been more beautiful or more horrifying.

Now Dipper was the one on autopilot, his body pulled through the forest by Mabel. It was good that she had enough strength for the both of them because he was completely gone. The events of this terrible night, Wendy's confession and subsequent sacrifice had taken from him everything including his sanity. As Dipper sunk deeper into his depression Mabel's hopes were rising, the cabin was in full view now and getting closer, salvation at last. The woods began to thin out and before the twins stretched a small expanse of tall, unkept weeds and grass. It was the only thing standing between them and the safety promised by the cabin. The structure itself seemed sturdy enough, but the years had taken their toll and it was clear that the moss encrusted wood had weathered more than its share of storms. It was small and unsightly but what it would provide was more than enough to excite Mabel, for the first time that night she could honestly say that things were going to be alright. Her elation was brief; however, as she began dragging her brother through the grass Crulley could be heard tearing through the woods. The immediacy of her gait suggested she knew where the twins were and what they were up to and no prey was going to escape her grasp. Thinking quickly, Mabel shoved dipper into the grass silently praying for his safety as his form was enveloped by the waves of green. Frantically looking for a place to hide herself, Mabel dove behind a fallen log and not a moment too soon as Crulley burst forth from the thick of trees the twins had just emerged from.

Maybe it was how Dipper landed on his head when Mabel shoved him into the tall grass or the direness of the situation as Crulley came crashing onto the scene but whatever the cause Dipper was snapped back to life and fear quickly ate away his depression. Crulley was now in full on search mode as she clawed away clumps of Dipper's hiding spot in an attempt to find someone else to destroy. She was close now, very close. She would find him and end him the same as she ended the others. Dipper could only hope that Mabel had the good sense to make a run for the cabin while he kept Crulley "busy." Then, something unexpected happened. She stopped, mere feet from Dipper, and moved away. Dipper couldn't believe it. Was he safe; was there still a way for both twins to make it out of this situation alive? _We're going to make it, we're going to survive. She'll think we aren't here, that we've already made it to the cabin and then she'll give up. We can make it through this!_ Dipper thought. Then the situation changed for the worse. Crulley was now moving towards Mabel's hiding spot and there was little either of them could do about it.

Mabel lay beside the log, her form barely covered. It was the sort of hiding spot that would give you protection only if your pursuer didn't get too close, but there weren't many alternatives as cover was sparse in the area between the woods and the cabin. The fear slowly rising like vomit in her throat as Crulley got closer to Dipper. Soon she would find him and take Dipper just as she had done with everyone else. Mabel wanted to yell out, scream and give Dipper a chance to run for his life but she was too petrified to move let alone make a sound. Without warning her hand brushed something cold and hollow. At first glance it looked like a chunk of the log she had chosen to hide behind but upon closer inspection it was not. The edges were to neatly cut, the wood a different color. No, this wasn't a piece of the log; it was a part of the cabin that must've been blown off during one of the storms. Turning it over in her hand Mabel found a strange symbol etched with white chalk into the piece like a backwards "S" accompanied by dots and an asterisk. It glowed with a certain power, the energies trapped within emitting a slight hum. It seemed as if she had found her prize not a moment too soon as Crulley was now marching towards her. Mabel held the piece close to her heart, she knew what she would have to do to save them both and it scared her.

Dipper was out of options and panicking. Sure he had been momentarily spared Crulley's wrath but now that thing was edging its way closer to Mabel, to his sister, his twin. There was nothing he could do. He couldn't think his way out of this situation like he did with everything else. Reciting Euler's identity was hardly going to prevent the inevitable and it wasn't like he could just challenge Crulley to a game of chess. No, one of them was going to die here. It was unfair, so unfair that it had to end when sustention was so close at hand, unfair that either of them had to live through this, unfair that Crulley enjoyed taking the lives of the young. And then, like a hot knife through butter, a train of thought broke through the cacophony of self-pity. It started with images of death and war, the sort of stuff you see on the news daily, the bullies at school and how he was teased because of his unusual birthmark and just being a "know-it-all", and ended with the events of that night: the surprise drinking and partying, Robbie's bet and Wendy's subsequent attempt at retribution, the people he had seen die and all the lives ruined. These were the wicked games that people played; it was an endless cycle of hurt that Dipper no longer wanted to be a part of. But Mabel had a chance, she saw the world as bright and colorful. More than anything, she deserved to live. She dissevered it more than him. Swallowing his fear and a nagging urge for self-preservation, Dipper jumped up from his hiding spot just as Crulley was about to discover his twin. "Over here you…you bitchy bitch, or whatever!" Clearly cursing was an art not in Dipper's arsenal. The monster let out a high pitched scream as it bent its body low to the ground and charged Dipper on all fours. _Man, she is really fast!_ These were to be his last thoughts on earth, a statement about how fast his killer was at murdering him. He closed his eyes and outstretched his arms internally bracing himself for the inevitable impact. Crulley was on him in seconds, claw like hand raised, poised to strike him down. Dipper couldn't help but squeeze open his eyes, just a little. It was a sort of morbid fixation, not being able to look away from your own death. The next part happened so quickly that Dipper wasn't sure what did and did not transpire. Crulley let loose her killing blow, there was a flash of purple moons and stars, and suddenly Crulley let out a high pitched shriek as she recoiled back into the darkness of the woods. Whatever it was, the purple blur took the full brunt of Crulley's swing. As it slammed into the ground it let out a low grunt, it was hurt and bad.

The whole of Dipper's world came to a screeching halt for the second time that night, that wasn't just any purple blur it was his sister. He quickly rushed over to her prone form as tears began to flow. As he turned her over the thoughts raced through his mind _Oh god please not her anyone but her. Take me instead let the whole world burn, but not her please not her!_ Crimson soaked the front of her hand crafted sweater. The cut was deep, too deep and he knew it, but that wasn't going to stop him. He would perform a blood transfusion once they were inside the cabin if he had to. His sister was the only light left in his world and he would be damned if he was going to let it be snuffed out. Dipper knelt beside her and propped her head upon his lap. He then took off his vest and began applying pressure to the wound just like in those TV dramas his parents liked to watch. Mabel flashed him a silver smile, the moonlight shown off her braces illuminating the crimson she had coughed up on impact. Something wooden slipped from her grasp and fell to the ground. It held an unearthly glow for a minute and then faded the power it once held depleted. Grinning as if lost in a dream she looked into her brother's face. "*cough, cough* It's okay Dip. Really, it only hurts when I breath *cough* ow. I'm just glad you're alright." Dipper couldn't speak, already on the verge of a complete break down this sight was too much for him _Why did she have to save __**HIM**__? It was supposed to be the other way around! She was the one who deserved to live_. Mabel was getting weaker, her voice now just above a whisper. "I know you don't want to leave me, but you have to go now. Hurry and get inside before she comes back. Hehe…. Look at it this way *cough* at least I'll get to see Mr. Meowsters again." That's right; Dipper had forgotten that they used to own a cat. The memories that surfaced of Mabel playing in the backyard with her little kitty as he sat by the swing set reading the latest novel in the _Mystery Twins_ series only brought more pain into his heart. Dipper was broken from his trace by Mabel's attempt to shove him towards the cabin. She was so enfeebled by this point that her hand just brushed his shirt. "Go on get going I'll tell Wendy that you're waiting for her. Just don't forget that no matter what you will always be my dipping sauce." With that Mabel closed eyes and her form became limp. All Dipper could do was stay there, kneeling with his sister's head in his lap. He broke into a cold sweat, his heart felt like it was on rapid fire and then nothing, he became numb. Maybe that was the twin mind link that his sister had always preached about alerting him to the demise of his sister. He cursed himself for not trying harder to feel it sooner, for every time he had fought with her as well every time he had been nice, he could have been so much nicer. Seconds, minutes, hours, days, eons. It felt like several eternities passed him by and all he could do was stare into the void. Rustling could be heard in the nearby bushes, no doubt Crulley had recovered and was back for more, but he remained oblivious to it all. Mechanically, Dipper stood up and calmly walked into the cabin, quietly closing the door behind him. Immediately he fell to the floor and broke down crying. Whatever was to come after this, it would not be the same as before.


	8. Epitaph

Dipper did not know how long he had been on the floor or if he would ever get up again. He had made it, against all odds he alone had survived long enough to reach the author's cabin and the safety it promised but that mattered very little to him now. The author of his number 3 book had not lied, the protections offered by the spells and incantations were indeed strong, more than enough to keep Crulley at bay, but that was not the problem. Food was. Apparently the author had made it to the cabin in time to escape Crulley but had not returned to restock the cabin and so all that was left were meager scraps. If Crulley didn't kill him, starvation would. Dipper sat upon the floor too transfixed by his own morbid thoughts to move, lost in an ocean of despair as the faces of the recently departed berated him incessantly. The darkness outside receded and light flooded the cabin as day broke. People would begin to wonder about him and the missing teens. If this had happened before with other groups of young hopefuls then Dipper doubted that rescue crews would find him any time soon especially if they were being led by Gravity Falls' notoriously incompetent police force. Besides, he was safe inside the cabin nothing could touch him while he remained inside. Hours went by and the light outside soon faded and darkness reclaimed the land once again. The lids of his eyes grew heavier and heavier, he had not slept since entering the cabin and the athleticism required by the horrors of the previous night were finally taking their toll as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep. Morning came and Dipper's stomach growled as he counted out and separated the rations for the coming month he would need to spend inside the cabin. It was all he could do to maintain his sanity as his sister's killer pounded on the side of the house, howling in the vain effort of breaching the cabin's defenses.

Dipper had read somewhere in a survival guide his Gruncle Stan sold at the shack that the best way to stay alive in these types of situations was to keep busy and stay productive. Looking around the cabin it seemed like the author was primarily concerned with the bare essentials and little more. The cabin itself was all one room with a stove, a fridge, and a tattered cot resting in the corner (upon closer inspection of the cot's underbelly Dipper found an issue of playboy circa 1963 featuring Judi Monterey as the centerfold, he tucked it away for later). Beyond this, the cabin offered little else in the way of entertainment or aesthetics save for the strange symbols etched into the moldy rotting walls, ceiling, and floor (presumably these were the aforementioned spells that now protected him). There wasn't even a singing fish tacked to the wall. It was a far cry from home and the more he thought of home and the sister who would never be there, the emptier he felt. While pacing the cabin for the hundredth time his foot struck a hollow space in the floorboards. Acting quickly he tore away the wooden plank and reached inside the space. Pulling his hand out, he retrieved what looked like a musty, old diary and a pencil. It wasn't much but at least it would give him something to do and so he spent his days sleeping, eating, and writing.

_Day 3_

_I am keeping this diary in case I don't make it out of here alive. My friends, my sister, and myself were camping in the Gravity Falls woods. Some crazy things happened and we raised the spirit of Sarah Crulley an ancient serial killer known as the smiling death of Gravity Falls. Our group was quickly split up and hunted down by the risen dead. I can't say for certain what happened to everyone in our group but I am positive that I am the only one left alive. If you're reading this then you know that I have made it to this cabin and am currently being kept safe by the incantations placed upon it by the previous owner. Still, I can hear Crulley outside. She's been out there ever since I came to this cabin and hasn't left. I can hear her pounding on the door on the walls I can hear her crawling on the roof searching for a way to get in… always searching. The screaming is getting louder. I keep asking myself why is this happening? Why me? why them? Why her? None of this makes any sense! I think it was Steven King who once said "Nightmares exist outside of logic, and there's little fun to be had in explanations; they're antithetical to the poetry of fear'." Maybe he was right, but right now all I want to know is why._

_Day 4_

_Today I decided to explore the hollow space where I found this diary some more and it really paid off. I found what looked like more notes left behind by the author of my book. It seems that he was doing some research into Sarah Crulley as part of his malevolent spirits section in the #3 when he accidentally raised her on a dare from his friends (we all know how that turned out). As it turns out Sarah was very much a serial killer in old time Gravity Falls. Persecuted since birth as a witch for being born by ill omens and markings of the devil i.e. two birth marks on her cheeks that gave her the appearance of constantly smiling (the real reason she was called the smiling death). Quiet and often out of sight of most villagers she was convicted at her trial of killing three school children, fourteen adults, and seventeen adolescents. The bodies were never recovered but she was apparently convicted on account of her bloodstained cloths and unresponsiveness to questioning. Ironically it says here that she was hung, draw, and quartered under the same tree she had hung her victims. Ya' know something diary? I wish I could make her suffer through that all over again. I REALLY DO!_

_Day 5_

_Scratch scratch scratch! That's all I hear now as death scours the outside of the cabin looking for a way in. There's not much to do here so I made a little memorial for Mabel with some discarded wrappers and paperclips. It isn't much but I think she would like it; I just wish I had her knack for arts and crafts. Maybe then I could do her memory justice. I'm worried about the chunk of wood Mabel used to repel Crulley. It definitely came from the house; I can see where it once was in the corner of the roof. I hope that the spells can hold up with that piece missing. __**OH!**__ By the way Diary, Wendy visited me in my dreams again last night. We made up and she says that heaven isn't so bad. It has everything, but there is an odd lack of colors. That's too bad; I can't imagine living in a world without colors, can you?_

_Day 8_

_Troubling news Diary, according to the author's notes on spells and incantations and it says that spells work to charge matter (in this case the cabin) with ethereal energies. This matter will continue to hold and exert a charge until the spell is broken (uh-oh). Once broken, the matter will no longer be able to exert this charge and it will begin to deplete the reserves it has stored over time. I think the piece Mabel found was a part of the spell protecting this cabin and now that it has been broken, it is only a matter of time before this protection runs out and Crulley can enter. I just hope the spell had enough time to build up the reserves necessary for me to last the month. Listen Diary, I know this is going to sound weird but I think Crulley knows this already. She's been silent since the last time I talked to you and I can feel her trying to worm her way in. It's like that one corner of the ceiling with the missing chunk is forever cold and dark. Not dark as in pitch black, really more of a damp spot that seems to be growing with each passing day. Diary, I'm scared._

_Day 12_

_Ugh, Diary you just missed Tyrone! He was only here for a few minutes but he was hilarious Hahaha. Don't Worry I'll introduce you to him next time. I'm sure you'll get along great, he's just like me. Heck we could even be twins. More bad news buddy, Tyrone accidentally ate some of our rations. He was really sorry but now we might not make it the full month. Oh man, sorry Diary but I am too tired to care right now. Goodnight._

_Day 20_

_Mabel came to the door again today and this time she brought everyone with her! It was really nice to see the gang back together again. Tyrone wasn't amused though. He told me that they weren't real, that they were skin puppets worn by Crulley to get me to go outside. Tyrone is a good guy watching out for me like that and making sure I don't fall for any tricks. Though lately he has been scaring me a bit. He's seems more unstable and angry all the time, I think he might be crazy. Even worse, the rations are getting low. I think we might starve Diary. Worse yet still, the spot has been getting bigger. Its spread from that corner of the ceiling to the walls and floor. Diary, when I look into that corner I can't see very well. It's like something in the shadows is obstructing my vision. Crulley is getting closer._

_Day 23_

_Tyrone was the skin puppet today. He tried to make me go outside. He told me that it was hopeless, that I was losing my mind and should just end it all. I told him what you told me say Diary; I told him that he was just a figment of my imagination nothing real. I thought he would be furious but he just frowned and vanished. You were right diary; you're the only one I can trust._

_Day 29_

_All Food has been eaten and no water left. No one visits me in my dreams any more Diary. Crulley is still outside; I can see her in the trees watching me right now. She's smiling at me like she knows something I don't, but I know what she is up to Diary, I do. The damp spot in the corner of the ceiling has been growing and its almost eaten up half of the cabin. I don't go on that side any more. It's so cold and I feel so empty when I'm there. Sometimes I can hear them screaming at me asking me asking me why I didn't do more and I don't know why Diary, I just don't know._

_Day 35_

_I know you keep telling me that she's gone, that Crulley isn't there anymore, but I know that's a lie. Sure the darkness slowly devouring the cabin is gone, but it could just be another one of her tricks Diary, you don't know that. Besides the cabin is the only place that is safe. Where will I sleep if not here?_

_Day 36_

_No food…No water…dying, can't live here. Going to see if Crulley is outside, make sure that she is really gone. Diary, I'm sorry but I am not coming back._

Dipper walked outside into a bright summer afternoon. The light was blinding and forced him to shield his eyes with his skeletal hand. The weeks of rationing his food supply and subsequent starvation had left him in a near dead state. Malnourishment had ravaged his body and eaten away what little of him there was. His skin clunk to his bones and the dehydration cracked his lips. Dipper took a brief step and stumbled forward. Walking apparently too much for him, Dipper sank to his knees and then outright fell to the ground. His breath ragged and hollow as his eyes slowly closed shut.

Dipper awoke with a start covered in a cold sweat. His heart felt like it was trying to escape his chest as he tried to slow his breathing. He had had that dream again. That dream about the terrible month spent in the Gravity Falls woods. It always started off the same, he'd have a dream, wake up to Toby's voice over the radio, ask Wendy out, and then things would slowly go to shit. It had been a year since that day when rescue crews found his limp form passed out in front of the cabin. No other bodies were recovered, but all things considered that wasn't very much of a surprise as Crulley had disappeared long before Dipper even stepped out of the cabin. People had called it a miracle but he didn't think so. It was three weeks spent in the hospital of rehabilitation and recovery followed by a proverbial cornucopia of police interrogations, well-wishers, news crews, and even a few death threats (courtesy of manly Dan and others like him who thought Dipper might have had something to do with the disappearances). After which came god only remembers how many months of therapy of which he still wasn't finished. They been able to establish that Tyrone wasn't real nor was Diary but they had yet to shake him of his belief in Sarah Crulley. No, it wasn't a miracle it was hell. On top of that he was still having nightmares about that whole month. Nightmares that didn't fit the cop's description of events, nightmares about the truth or at least his version of it. Either way, he was no longer in Oregon nor would he go back there ever again. He was safe back in his California home in his warm bed still shaking as the chill of the night terror clunk to him like a disease.

Dipper got out of bed and walked downstairs. The house he had once called home, the place where he felt so safe and so sure about everything was now empty and foreign. Mabel had brought such life to this house just as she did with every place she visited. Now, however, she was gone her body probably tacked to the tree of human suffering and a twisted smile sewn into her face. The very thought of his sister hanging from that god awful tree made him shudder. This was something he knew he would never recover from and neither would his parents. Sure they were happy to have their son back but the loss of their loving daughter had all but destroyed them. Now-a-days when they weren't yelling and screaming at each other or leaving go sleep at a motel or relative's house for some "alone time" they were distant and cold towards Dipper. He was positive that they still loved him, but the only thing that could be certain in anyone's mind about that night was that he had failed his sister. It was his job to protect her to make sure that she was safe, but he didn't and now he couldn't even bring himself to look directly at his own reflection. The sight of it was far too repulsive for his tastes.

Dipper reached into the fridge and pulled out a bottled water, the early morning sun's rays dulled by the surrounding fog bank. As he gulped it down in just a few seconds, he couldn't help but reflect on the fact that no matter how many times he was told differently, no matter how many times the world around him changed and tried to change him there were certain constants that remained within him. Fact #1: Crulley was not a fear induced hallucination, she was real and she killed everyone. Fact #2: He was still a good person. Fact #3: No matter how many therapy sessions he attended _they_ would be with him, they would always be there and nothing was going to change that. These were inexorable facts that were true now and would always be true no matter how many people said otherwise. Dipper knew that sleep would not be visiting him again as he stepped outside onto the backyard patio. It was a peaceful foggy day. He felt a sort of serene contentedness wash over him at the sight. Dipper could see _them_ off in the distance, obscured by the fog. They were the people he was told didn't exist, the people he had seen die: Nate, Lee, Thompson, Tambry, Dave, Robby, Wendy, and of course Mabel. They were never going to leave him and he felt reassured by this. No matter what happened to him, no matter what the world threw at him, he would never be alone. Dipper couldn't help but smile to himself, something in the air told him that today was going to be a good day.

* * *

(Steps on stage to the sound of uproaring applause) Thank you, thank you one and all. I'd just like to start out by saying that this story meant nothing to me (gasps abound). Hehe, yeah I know but it's true. Really it was a creative impulse, a fun way to vent steam and nothing more. Personally I didn't even expect anyone to view it or give it a second thought when posting here. The only reviews I anticipated were wholly negative and full of criticism. But GOD DAMN that was not the case. Many positive reviews and over a thousand views have made me see things a little differently. So, to all of you who have stuck with this story I'd just like to say: THANKS! And who knows maybe I'll have another creative impulse sometime in the future. (Bows and walks off stage)


End file.
